


Batman & The Hanging Chad

by betheflame



Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meet-Cute, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Sam drags Steve to a Halloween party.Upon meeting Bucky, Steve's not that upset about it.





	Batman & The Hanging Chad

**Author's Note:**

> AU Yeah August Day 5 Prompt: Masquerade 
> 
> Wanna play? Follow [AU Yeah August](auyeahaugst.tumbler.com) on Tumblr. It's not *technically* a MCU event, but I'm crashing because the prompts are fun!

“I’m not wearing this,” Steve rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

Sam glared at him. “Buddy, you are. I promised Shuri that I would be at this party and I am not missing it because of your cowardly ass.”

“You can, you know, go without me,” Steve said. 

“The costume is a paired situation!” Sam cried. “Half the point is to be Batman and the Joker together!”

“They are independent characters, Samuel,” Steve replied, but his deep sigh told Sam that the fight was over. 

“Thanks, pal,” Sam thrust the cowl into Steve’s hands. “You won’t regret this.”

“I already am!” Steve called after his friend. 

A few hours later, Steve found himself milling around in the back yard of the Chi O house, surrounded by all manner of costumed folks. There were some Elevens, thanks to the _Stranger Things_ addiction most of the country seemed to have developed, and he was pleased to see a few “Claire the Wee Lesbian”s from his personal favorite Netflix show, _Derry Girls_. 

“Which version,” he heard from over his shoulder. 

He turned to find a _shockingly_ handsome dude wearing a signboard and sipping something out of red cup. 

“What?” 

“Which version,” the beautiful man repeated. “You’re built enough for Clooney’s, but I don’t see any nipples.”

“Bale,” Steve supplied. “Ledger’s Joker is wandering around here somewhere. Is that,” he gestured to the other guy’s board, “a hanging chad?”

The guy licked his lips, an action which shot straight to Steve’s dick, and grinned. “Yeah.”

“So where’s your slutty pumpkin?”

The man’s entire face brightened and Steve decided then and there that he owed Sam a massive favor. “You know _How I Met Your Mother_?”

“Except for the last season of which we do not speak, yes,” Steve confirmed and stuck out his hand. “When I’m not fighting crime, I’m Steve Rogers.”

“James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky.”

“Because they hate you?” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

“Because I’m a four-time rodeo champion back home in Montana.”

“No shit?”

“Nah,” Bucky grinned. “Fucking with you. It’s a long story that I only give out on dates.”

“I’m feeling pizza,” Steve replied, making full eye contact with Bucky. “How do you feel about pizza?”

“Mario’s over on B street?”

“It’s a date,” Steve replied. 

“Leave the cowl in the car, Stevie,” Bucky replied flirtatiously as he walked away. “Your eyes already got me, let’s see if your cheekbones can end me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more from these bozos? Let me know - I have some ideas, based on interest. 
> 
> As always, find me on [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1).


End file.
